Fan Le Lao
About Fan Le Lao is the current Leader of the Lasombra Clan and the overall leader of the Sabbat. His father sealed away his power as a child to protect him after his own death at the hands of the Demon Hunter Organisation ; Osiris then removed that lock. Upon returning to power of the Lasombra, he promptly began a campaigned to avenge his father's death. This ended when the couple who took credit for his father's death were killed. For a long time and he lost interest. VtM adaptation Attributes Overall he has above average Attributes. It may be hard to balance him out due to this. It is best to focus on either the "Mental" or "Physical" attributes. In terms of Attributes, Fan Le Lao has; *Physical; **Currently has high Strength **Average Dexterity **Average Stamina *Social **Average Charisma **Above average Manipulation **Above average Appearance *Mental **High Perception **Above average Intelligence **High Wits Abilities Fan Le Lao mostly focuses on the "Skill" side of "Abilties". "Talent" is his second focus and "Knowledge" his weakest. Fa Le Lao has demonstrated Prowess of the following Abilities; *Talents **Some Alterness **Skill in athletics **No skill in "brawl" **Has some awareness - some skill at detecting the invisible Xi Yan, whereas even Yi Sai could not detect Yue Jian using the same drug. **High Intimidation **Some Leadership talent - able to keep Yi Sai under wraps and gain control over the Sabbat, but in terms of those outside his sphere of control has little influence (or care). **He has a lack of Empathy towards others (mostly caring about himself) **Some Streetwise Talent - most likely from his dark dealings as Sabbat leader and time on streets growing up. **Subterfuge - fairly adapt as a liar. *Skill **Skill in Melee **Survival - obtained from his time on the streets as a child **Etiquette - seen on several occasions being used **Is not seen using "Drive" at all **Is not seen using "Craft" at all **Is not seen using "Animal Kin" at all **Firearms - seen wielding 2 guns at one point **Performance - seen Dancing with Zhao Yan, also acting **Is seen using Stealth *Knowledges **Above average in Occult - due to the Lasombra clans access to sacred text **Some basic understanding of medicine **Due to his upbringing, it can be presumed he has little in the way of Academic knowledge **He demonstrates no "Computer" knowledge at all. **He demonstrates no "Law" Knowledge at all - doesn't tend to care for it either **He has some "Politic" knowledge **Based on a side chapter, he has some "finance" knowledge (he is well paid) **Has some investigation **No Linginusitics **Has little in "Science" at all, if any. Disciplines Fan Le Lao has been noted to do the following Disciplines in VS; *The Vampires of his Clan practices Potence, which allows them to have preternatural strength and physical prowress. *The Lasombra in the VtM practice a Discipline called Obtenebration, that allows them to make physically manifested Darkness by sacrificing some of their blood. Fan Le Lao displays **'Arms of the Abyss': Summon black tentacles from the shadows to assist you (thorn vines) **'Nightshades': Create temporary objects made of shadow (chains) **'Night Shades': Summon shades to act as your servants (the bats after getting Set's power) *The Lasombra Vampires also learn Dominate, a Discipline that hat overwhelms another person's mind with the vampire's will, forcing victims to think or act according to the vampire's decree. The Qi Yue Lu Hua is like a combination of abilities from that skillset. **'The Forgetful Mind': Rewrite the memories of a target **'Command Obedience': You no longer require eye contact for Dominate, relying on skin contact or your voice **'Oberon's Grail': Erase entire nights of a target's memory **'Puppet Master': Override a target's mind completely and make them think and act as you. This power may only be attempted once per year on a given victim. Other *He has a "Resource" influence and should have points in this - afterall he is the leader of the Sabbat and the Lasombra clan *He has little humanity and is most likely on a "Path of Enlightenment" (this needs to be chosen carefully). **Path of Power and the Inner Voice is a good example of a path to put him on. *High Will power *In terms of Vertues; **Low conscience/conviction - does not care if he kills someone **Medium/low Self-control/instinct - easily falls for power and is obsessed with Zhao Yan **High courage - seen fighting battles most would shy from Final notes In VtM, when a Lasombra Vampire decides to Embrace a mortal - normally for a certain characteristics, like will strength, self-control, etc... -, he or she tests the candidate. They normally destroy the life of the target to see how they react and they can carry this testing to the extreme. This is notable for his interactions with Zhao Yan as originally he did not know she would not become a Vampire when he bit her. Category:Vampire Category:Clan Leader Category:Male